1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera, and more particularly, to a DSLR camera having an interface module in which power supply and signal transmission/reception between a camera body and a lens unit are simply and easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beginners can take photographs like professional photographers due to the popularization of digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, which are single lens reflex cameras that take digital photographs.
Here, a single lens reflex refers to a method of transmitting an image of a subject to a viewfinder through a lens or transmitting light to a sensor that takes pictures. On the other hand, generally used digital cameras are binocular. Therefore, an image seen on a generally used digital camera is different from an image photographed with the generally used digital camera. As a result, a user can capture an image transmitted to a sensor, seeing the image on a screen.
Such a conventional DSLR camera is fabricated, in which a mirror is installed to revolve on an optical axis of a lens with respect to a shaft, within a predetermined angle. At ordinary times, light of a subject, which passes through a lens unit, is reflected from the mirror and imaged on a focus plate, so that a photographer can check the image of the subject, which is imaged on the focus plate, by using a pentaprism and a viewfinder. In this case, if a shutter-release signal is input, the mirror moves upward in order to retreat from the optical axis of the lens unit while revolving on the optical axis within the predetermined range. When a shutter is driven to be open under control of a shutter driving circuit, the image of the subject is formed on an imaging device.
In such a conventional single lens reflex camera, a camera body and a lens unit are generally provided to be removable. When the camera body and the lens unit are coupled to each other, an interface module is usually formed between the camera body and the lens unit so that power is supplied from the camera body to the lens unit and a signal is transmitted and received between the camera body and the lens unit.